


No More

by Child_of_Athena



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Loss, Gen, Hurt, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Athena/pseuds/Child_of_Athena
Summary: Tony lost.Thanos won.Half the universe is dead.But worst of all...So is Peter Parker.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Endgame again and decided I wanted more Tony missing Peter. This is really short and probably won't mean anything but I had to get it out of my head.
> 
> This is a great thing to read if you want to cry.
> 
> Or not.
> 
> Whatever.

_"Mr. Stark? " Peter said, "I don't feel so good." _

_ Tony had just seen four people turn to dust before his eyes. He tried to stay calm. "You're all right." _

_ Peter stumbled towards him across the planet's rocky terrain. "I- I don't know what's happening, Mr. Stark!" He stumbled into Tony shaking with fear._

_ "I don't wanna go, please, sir, I don't wanna go, I don't want to go!" Peter cried desperately. Tony didn't need words to know the kid was in pain._

_Still injured, Peter's weight was too much for Tony. He collapsed on the dusty ground and cradled his kid in his arms. "No, you're gonna be fine. No no no." He couldn't lose peter. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if he did. _

_ Peter's stilled. The pain cleared from his eyes as they found Tony's. Wind almost swept away his final words, less than a whisper. "I'm sorry."_

_ Then Tony watched helplessly as his son crumbled to dust in his arms, Peter's beautiful warm brown eyes the last part of him to disappear. _

After a few days of being back on earth, the shock subsided and the truth settled in. Tony had failed. The team had failed. Yelling at Steve hadn't comforted Tony as much as he had hoped, because nothing would ever be the same again. 

Thanos was dead. Yay! Thor killed the bad guy. The thing is, just because the heroes killed the villain doesn't necessarily mean they won. In fact, killing Thanos seemed to finalize the team's defeat. No more Thanos. No more stones. No more half the universe. No more Peter Parker.

Peter wasn't technically his son, but he spent so much time in the lab, he might as well have been. Tony had been really close to the kid, which was probably why everything hurt.

Tony had experienced loss before. His heart still ached from losing his parents, twenty seven years earlier. But losing Peter was different. Somehow, watching your son die in your arms brought on a different kind of grief than being told your parents were killed in a car crash.

He hadn't wanted Peter to come to space. Tony had wanted him to be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. But as Peter said, "you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman if there's no neighborhood." So Tony thought, why not. There's no way to get him back to earth now, might as well let him prove himself.

The pain that comes from watching a loved one die in front of you is mingled with guilt. Peter's last words would surely haunt Tony for the rest of his days, his apology, knowing that Tony would feel guilty for Peter's death. Tony had told the kid as much, that day after the incident with the ferry.

_"And if you died," Tony spread his arms, " I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience. "_

_"Yes sir," Peter said quickly, "I'm sorry, I-"_

_Tony interrupted him. "Sorry doesn't cut it!"_

_"I understand." Peter hung his head. Then he looked up at Tony, desperation in his eyes. "I just wanted to be like you," his voice cracked slightly._

_"And I wanted you to be better." Tony said. The guilt was clear on Peter's face as he looked away, unwilling to meet Tony's eyes. After a moment, Tony continued loudly. " Alright, it's not working out? I'm gonna need the suit. "_

_"For how long?" Peter asked fearfully._

_" Forever. " Tony said coldly._

_Emotions splayed across Peter's face. Hurt. Betrayal. Horror. "N-no," he stuttered, " No, no please, please, please! You don't understand, this is all I have, I'm nothing without this suit! " Peter was on the verge of tears._

_Tony stared at him in disappointment. "If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it. Okay? Gah, I sound like my dad..."_

_Peter's lower lip trembled. His eyes filled with tears. Finally he swallowed and resigned himself to his fate. "I don't have any other clothes." Peter said reluctantly._

_Rather than try to console the kid, or help Peter understand his actions, Tony stepped back towards his suit. "Okay, we'll sort that out."_

  
Later, Tony tried to console himself. Taking the suit away had been just the sort of tough love moment Peter needed to accomplish his goal. Saying that was the closest thing Tony had ever gotten to apologizing for his actions that day. Now, Peter would never know that Tony hadn't meant most of the cold, senseless things he'd said to a poor, confused teenager.

Peter had been seeking guidance, a mentor, and Tony had been distant and rude, only communicating with the kid through bots and Happy. When he finally did talk to Peter in person, it was to tell at him. To scold him for something that had been partially because of Tony's negligence.

How Tony wished he listened to more of Peter's voicemails, invited him on a mission, allowed him to live up to his full potential, then as well as later. How Tony wished for just one more day. One more day to tell Peter how much he appreciated him. How much Tony trusted and yes, even loved him.

But there would be no more days.

No more late nights in the lab.

No more laughing over burned breakfast.

No more assembling overly complicated Lego sets.

No more hacking government databases.

No more birthday surprises.

No more cleaning up after explosions.

No more secrets.

No more lies.

No more listening to Peter chatter on about his adventures.

No more sick days.

No more thunderstorm snuggles.

No more making fun of soap operas.

No more attempts to discover the mysteries of how girls' brains work.

No more putting together those 1000 piece puzzles Peter used to love.

No more t-shirts with corny science puns.

No more reckless Spiderman getting hurt.

No more pranks.

No more teasing Happy for his lame passwords.

No more helping with homework.

No more food fights.

No more tears.

No more trying and failing to remember curfew.

No more being embarrassed by their father son behavior.

No more lessons in music appreciation.

No more half hearted scolding for skipping school to fight crime.

No more hugs.

No more laughter.

No more running his hands through Peter's soft brown curls.

No more goofing off.

No more giving old ladies directions, or stopping bike thieves.

No more exploring the mysteries of science.

No more friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

No more Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahaha. Did I make you cry? I hope so. I know I made myself cry.
> 
> Again, I didn't write this for any particular reason, other than that the idea came to me, so I decided to roll with it.


End file.
